


Time For Your Checkup

by cherryb0mbb, orphan_account



Category: Doc McStuffins
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb0mbb/pseuds/cherryb0mbb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doc makes a mistake and let's a certain toy uhhhhShe's gonna fuck a stuffed dragon that's it folks.





	Time For Your Checkup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggsdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsdee/gifts).



It was a long night and Doc was finally done serving all the patients. She set aside her stethoscope on the dresser next to her bed. The moon glowed through her window onto a small set of stuffed animals. There sat Lambie, Chilly, and that one "thicc hippo". The assortment of dormant stuffed animals was a good sign for the young girl. Although 12, she was a freak. Doc liked a certain kind of /toys/, usually the ones you'd find in your parents dresser. Now, hot and bothered, she couldn't wait to get started. The problem was she didn't have anything for the time being. Another problem...

Stuffy wasn't in sight. 

Doc gulped, hoping the toy wasn't around. She didn't remember to turn him off, so the dragon could be anywhere. 'Who cares?' she thought, thinking as if he was too stupid to get in the room. She decided to walk around and look for a good substitute for a vibrator/dildo. Right now the narrator is throwing up over the bad decisions made by a 12 year old. 

Anyways, whilst the child-doctor was searching a little blue dragon crept out from under the bed. Doc didn't notice, she was busy bent over looking for "toys". Stuffy made sure to be quiet, very uncommon for the extroverted toy. Stuffy was behind her now, his felt stomach only hitting her ass faintly. Doc jumped turning around to see him standing over her. Did the stuffed animal like Doc? She didn't think he could please her sexually but...maybe? 

Cue the disgust.

During their encounter the narrator kind of gave up with life. As one would with a horny stuffed animal, you make it eat you out. And if walls could talk. 

They'd scream.

Doc couldn't tell anyone and prayed none of the toys saw as she was laid down on the bed, the dragon got the stethoscope from the dresser. Bondage is something the toy knew which confused but excited her. 

"What are ya gonna do with that..?" She breathed out as he approached closer.

"Call me Daddy and you'll find out." 

Which she did, and /oh/ she did. Although the doctors equipment was small, he found a way to carefully bind her arms behind her. She was almost nude at this point, reasons the narrator is too ashamed to write. All we knew next was Stuffy was "drooling" in front of Doc's y'know...vagina. His tongue felt like fire in her. It was like carpet, or a blanket in her vagina.

Out of all her moans she could hear Stuffy whisper, "the Doc is in," as he inserted his tail. 

She clenched on the sheets and orgasmed all over the tail of her tail. During her moment of ecstasy she hit he heart on the bind. The toys awoken from this and froze, terrified, they kept their place. Lambie was covering Chilly's eyes and Hallie stood watching in fear and interest. Like how one would when watching a horror movie. The toys also watched her reach climax a second time from their dragon friend. 

The night ended and Stuffy and Doc slept together that night, the other toys sat in a circle on the floor. Chilly was shaking, rocking back and forth. Hallie was rubbing circles in his back as Lambie was hugging him, poor Chilly. 

The morning came quickly and no one talked except Stuffy and Doc, maybe the comment or two from Lambie. 

The Fucking End. 

@ annie kys


End file.
